Keep Your Clone Down
Keep Your Clone Down is an episode of HTFF. HTF Episode Description Mr. Troll has got a plan to help his trolling: multiply the trolling. Roles Starring *Mr. Troll *Sniffles *Ant Family Featuring *Giggles *Mono *Chroma *Josh *Trippy *Sir Gron *Mr. Troll *Mr. Troll *Mr. Troll *Mr. Troll *Mr. Troll *Mr. Troll Appearances *Snowy Plot Opening Notes In the opening, the featuring characters are Giggles, Mono, Chroma, Josh, Trippy, and Sir Gron, and then a clone of Mr. Troll appears, then 5 more appear, blocking the real featuring characters out of sight. The expressions change on their faces as clones appear. However, Mr. Troll is really a starring character. Episode Mr. Troll takes his troll mask off a coat hanger and walks outside. Giggles gets her kite stuck to a tall tree, and when she climbs up and tries to pull it out, Mr. Troll is pulling on the other side. Giggles, however, outweighs him and pulls it out, however falling off the tall tree and getting tied in the kite strings. She is sliced by it, but then her remains splatter on the ground. Mr. Troll sighs and walks away. Meanwhile, Chroma is painting his house, which is right next to Mono's. Mr. Troll hides in a bush and takes a paint bucket from Chroma, whom was about to use that color (orange). Mr. Troll splashes the paint on Mono's house, who reacts by splashing water on it, and the paint melts off. Mr. Troll gasps. He notices his trolling techniques are going down. Mr. Troll goes to Sniffles' house and asks if he can help with this. Sniffles refuses to this, but thinks: what if Mr. Troll trolled the ants? So Sniffles made a cloning machine. Sniffles types in "1" and it shoots a ray at Mr. Troll making him clone into two. The trolls go and sneak up on Trippy, and startle him so much he jumps high, and, as he was under a tree, he is split in half by a branch. Mr. Troll high fives himself and Sniffles tells him that to keep his clone, he must do him a favor. Mr. Troll, Mr. Troll, and Sniffles go to the anthill and the normal troll knocks on the door and the trolls begin trolling them and Sniffles tries to eat them, but the mother ant stabs Sniffles in the arm with a fork. Sniffles screams. Sniffles reacts by going to the cloning machine and typing in "4". Sniffles is cloned 4 times and they all go to the anthill. Seeing Sniffles with many clones, Mr. Troll gets an idea on trolling even better by cloning himself 5 more times. Having 6 clones total, the trolls go to Sir Gron and begin ripping his bones apart. A dog comes and takes one of the bones, leaving Gron to sigh. Sniffles begins trying to eat the ants again, but all the ants split up and kill the clones, leaving the original Sniffles. They all begin vacuuming his tongue, getting it stuck and him being sucked in. As the clones are dead, the cloning machine malfunctions. The trolls are ruining Josh's art, and since Josh is attacking one of the clones, as the clones all of a sudden are getting sucked back in the machine, and Josh is holding on, so he gets squished into a bloody mush and stuck inside the machine, which then explodes seconds later. The ants see the helmet from Tongue in Cheek and push it, and it falls down a hill, and lands next to Snowy, who wonders what it is. Moral Don't split hairs! Deaths *Giggles is cut by her kite's string and splatters on the ground. *Trippy is split in half on a tree branch. *The Sniffles clones die: **Stabbed in the eyes **Decapitated **Cut in half vertically **Holes in numerous places *Sniffles is crushed in a vacuum. *The Mr. Troll clones die sucked into the machine. *Josh is crushed to a bloody mush sucked into the machine. Trivia *The original Mr. Troll survives. *The ending is a revelation on how Snowy got the helmet from Tongue in Cheek in Colorful Control. *The moral is the same in Easy Comb, Easy Go. *Giggles' death before splattering is similar to Nutty's death in A Sight for Sore Eyes and Toothy's death in the comic Don't Worry, Bee Happy. *Although Josh dies with gore when sucked into the machine, the clones don't, probably as they were technically a part of the machine. *The title is a play on "Keep Your Tone Down". *This is the first time Sir Gron appears since Flesh Air. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 42 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images